


Your choice

by Sakura85



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura85/pseuds/Sakura85
Summary: Ok, maybe I have a quite huge obsession for Smith, or Hugo Weaving in general!But writing down my thoughts is really nice :-)





	Your choice

He sits in front of me, hands hidden under the table, where my file lies open between us. I imagine them, long and slender fingers folded.  
His look goes straight towards me, or at least I think, because he still has his sunglasses on.  
There was no sound, only neons humming and my foot tapping on the floor. I was nervous, he makes me nervous as hell. I don't even notice the other two agents standing behind me, only him.  
"Is there anything you would like to tell us? ...in your defense..."  
I try to look as confident as possible, but I'm human, so probably it doesn't work that well.   
"...well...?"  
His voice is deep, it thrills me from the inside, and that slow and quiet tone makes all more menacing, but I finally find the courage to answer.  
"You wouldn't believe me anyway. You might be more intelligent than humans, but you leak in trust and intuition."   
His right eyebrow rises. Oh god...  
"Intuition! A weak aspect of yours".  
"See? I was right."  
No one talks for a while, we just sit there in complete silence. The longer he keeps looking at me, the more I feel like he is digging into my soul to find the answer he wants. I feel a tickle inside, it is almost unbearable, and I don't know how long I can take it.  
His hands suddenly appear from under the table, his movements are quick and elegant. Yes, long and slender fingers. He puts his sunglasses off, and my heart stops for a second while looking into his eyes. They are deep and clear, I could lose myself in them...  
He notices it, studying me with a more or less human perplex espression.   
"You are strange beings...but you surprise me the most"  
I catch my thoughts and realize the situation I'm in again.   
"Where is Morpheus? I won't ask you another time."  
He sounds irritated, but as I always listen to my intuition, there is something else.   
"...I won't tell anything, because I don't know anything".  
Well, now he is irritated.   
"Your useless loyalty won't help you" he hisses.   
The fact is, I really don't know where Morpheus is, but he doesn't believe me.  
"It's not loyalty! I simply don't know! Deal with it or do whatever you want"   
Now my arms are crossed and I look away from him, like a stubborn child.   
I can feel his eyes still on me.  
"Leave me alone with her" he says to the other agents.  
Panic.  
Within seconds they're gone, we are alone.  
Slowly he stands up, and walks towards me. He stops right behind me, motionless for a while, my chest rising and falling visibly. I feel fear, anxiety, desire to run away, desire to feel him...I'm really going out of my mind!  
"...you know..." lowering his face close to my right ear "you are going to help me, one way or another." I can feel his breath caressing my ear and my hair. I have to bite my lower lip to hide my agitation and desire. Unfortunately my hands move to my thighs and scratch them nervously. My feelings betrayed my movements, and instantly I feel him grin behind me. He knows.  
I hate being human sometimes!  
"I don't know how to tell you that you won't get anything from me!"  
"Don't be so sure..." a finger is touching my hair, putting it behind my ear.  
I move away and look at him, my eyes wide and locked with his. His earpiece was gone, his hand is still in front of my face, and now he tries to touch my cheek. I want to move away again, but something holds me still, I'm breathing heavier and I tremble...He is so close...  
"Maybe...if I ask the right question..." His finger touches me finally, and it feels like electricity on my skin "I could eventually get my answer" his touch wanders to my mouth, to my chin "maybe something who has nothing to do with Morpheus" down my neck.  
This is torture, and he is enyoing it!  
"Why are you so different from the other agents?" I ask.  
"Let your intuition get to the answer".   
Is he making fun of me? No, I don't think he knows what sense of humour is.   
I don't know what to say, he is blurring my thoughts and my rational part completely.   
I try to say something, but my mouth opens without producing any sound, while he looks, studies my face and my mind intensely.   
His hand wanders down my right shoulder. If I could do what I want, I would stand up and remove his suit, undo his tie, inhale his scent...  
He grins again, looking at his own hand wandering down my arm.  
"I don't like your games" I tell him, because I know there is nothing real and wanted behind his actions, he is playing with me.   
"I never play" and a moment later he grabs a lock of my hair and sniffs on them "and I like your scent".  
This almost gets me out of my head. My insides are aching, I want to leave but I don't want to.   
"So, you say you don't know where he is?" now his eyes are piercing into mine with such intensity I can hardly breathe.  
"...yes..." my voice only a low whisper by now.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
He smells of musk and amber, I always thought agents smell chemical...just like machines do, If machines have a "smell".  
"If you believe me or not, you don't gain anything anyway" I get closer to him, dangerously closer. "It's your choice how much longer you want to stay inside this empty and silent room, wasting your oh so precious time with me".  
I don't even notice how his tie finishes between my index and middle fingers.   
"I never told you are under detention. You are free to leave...If you wish to...".  
This whole situation is getting extremely provocative, my mind is torn between "Leave, now!" and "Take me, now!".  
He smiles and his look goes to the floor "It's your choice..." I look at him a bit startled. Can he read my mind?   
"I have a lot of time. Stay or leave" he adds.   
Ok...what should I do now?  
In that instant his head rises again, and in his eyes is something I can only describe as desire.   
"Are you aware of how you're looking at me right now?..." I ask, simply and honestly "you look like someone who needs a bit of humanity".  
I can sense a certain surprise in his face, but soon it vanished.   
He stands up again, angry...like he's going to break my neck right now.   
"I need a lot of things to keep this rat hole of Matrix under control, and believe me, your pitiful humanity is not included. Destroy yourself with it, stay away from me with that waste!"  
I sit there for a moment in surprise, not knowing what to say. I decide to leave, he made his point and I don't need to hear nothing else. I stand up looking at him. He's facing the wall, hands clenched in fists.   
"I'm not under detention, and it's my time you're wasting". With that I turn away from him and walk to where once was a door.   
It's gone.  
"You are not going anywhere" I hear from the other corner of the room.  
I fix the wall in shock, not able to move. I hear him walking slowly towards me, and he's breathing heavier.   
Click.  
His gun, he points it at me.  
"Try to make one wrong step, and I'll blow your head off".  
Instinctly my hands rise to my head, what now? Think!, Think!!   
"Why are you so angry?" I try to sound as calm as possible "What did I say that you want to kill me now?"  
"Shut up! And look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!"  
Slowly I turn to face him, his tie was a bit undone. I look at it, he looks so human right now. Desperate almost.  
"What is it you want from me?" I dare to ask "Is there something I can do?"  
"Do?? You for me?" he mocks me, that bloody gun still pointing at me.  
I make a step forward "Exactly" another step "If you really want to kill me, what are you waiting for?" one of my hands move towards the gun "What do you want me to do? Tell me..." my fingers surround the barrell "Please...I need to know" I point the gun at my temple, he still holds it and looks in shock at me.   
"What are you doing?"  
I get closer to him, resting both hands on his chest now, the gun leaning on my head.  
"Do you want me? Or do you want me dead?" my face reaching his "Kill me or take me! You will get pleasure in any case, If I'm dead or alive" his mouth is already open in surprise and I take that as an invitation.  
His lips against mine feel like the sweetest relief after a long agony. I attack his lips and tongue with mine and he responds immediately, just like he wanted this as much as I did, and finally the gun runs down, away from me.

 

I hear it fall to the floor and his hand is immediately on my waist, grabbing and tightening.   
I take off his suit and feel his warm body under his shirt, I can't wait to feel his skin under my fingers.  
I break away for a moment to look at him. He's a mess, wanting and impatient.   
Before I kiss him again I breathe into his mouth "How long did you want this, Smith?" he takes my head and presses me more and more to him, like he wants to absorbe me. It feels so good!   
It's hard to concentrate undoing his shirt, I just want to rip it off but I mantain a bit of self control, and as I open the last button, I go down on my knees. I look up, and he is astonishingly perfect.  
"You surprise me" his voice demanding and low.  
"I just followed my intuition" and with that I go to a spot he never touched.  
The only thing I could hear while he grabs my hair is a long and guttural "You are a good girl".


End file.
